The present invention relates to articles of furniture in general, and more particularly to articles of furniture which are adapted to be written on, such as by chalk, or to serve as supports for sheets to be written or drawn or painted upon. Such articles of furniture will hereafter be referred to as drawing articles of furniture.
There are already known various constructions of drawing desks, some of them combined with seats or the like, and various constructions of easels capable of supporting, or equipped with, drawing boards. However, the conventional constructions leave much to be desired as to their use, versatility, compactness, sturdiness, and/or capability of being stored in a minimum space.